Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes
' Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes' is a Bakugan RP series created by Digimaster1. It was planned to have 52 episodes, but ended at 35 so the next season could start; Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare. The events that occur take place in the Masterzverse. Synopsis An unknown race of aliens have been kidnapping Bakugan from New Vestroia and Bakugan Dimensions Interspace for their ruler's Ultimate Bakugan; Drakohex to keep it from dying out. The leader of the team is searching for Six Powerful Objects known as the Elemental/Attributal Orbs to make his Bakugan unstoppable. At the same time, a brawler who's true identity is unknown is also searching for the Six Orbs for his Bakugan Darkus Drothkenoid who has the ability to control or kill other Bakugan. A new team called the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers must defeat the evil Dark Hex Brawlers, their leader, and the masked villain's forces before all people and Bakugan are enslaved or destroyed. Plot The Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers and the Dark Hex Brawlers are searching New Vestroia for Six Magical and very powerful objects; the Crimson Orb, the Emerald Orb, the Sapphire Orb, the Shadow Orb, the Luminescent Orb, and the Terranian Orb. Each team has an amount of Jewel Fragments that will lead them to the Orbs. The Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers﻿ Brawley X Masterz is the leader of the B.E.C.B. and a very powerful Pyrus brawler. He is the main protagonist of the series usually goes by Masterz. His Guardian Bakugan is Lumino Dragonoid which he calls Drago. He is a hybrid because he was virtually infused with Bakugan DNA so he has a small link to every Bakugan and powerful object. When enraged or at random times, he will mutate into Pyrus "Master Dragonoid". The Ventus Phantom is second in command of the B.E.C.B. and a powerful Ventus brawler. He usually goes by Phantom. He is very strategic and knows how the Six Attributes work. Phantom's Guardian Bakugan is Ventus Hawktor, It will later become Ventus Tornado Hawktor. Emilia Oceaes is an Aquos brawler and her Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Olifus. She is very kind and caring She sometimes thinks that she's only a pretty face and not a strong brawler because of her low self-esteem. Emilia is Phantom's love interest. The Destroyer '''is a Darkus brawler who uses Darkus Dharak as his Bakugan. He is the oldest of the main 6, but he is mysterious and does not talk much. '''Jade Nedski '''is a mysterious Haos brawler who has many secrets. She and Masterz constantly argue and disagree, but at the same time they are infatuated with each other but won't admit it. Her Bakugan is Haos Brawlacus Dharak, the Good Twin version. Jade is Masters' love interest. '''Axel Payne '''is the team's Subterra brawler, Although he is the youngest of the main 6, he is very powerful, sometimes more than Masterz. His Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Sabator. Other Members The '''Ventus Apprentice is Phantom's pupil, nicknamed App. He was the former second in command until Phantom showed and decided he needed training. His Guardian Bakugan is also Ventus Hawktor. The Elite Vex is the Destroyer's pupil. He is about the same age as Axel. Vex knows how to lure an opponent away but does not brawl a lot. His Guardian Bakugan is also Darkus Dharak. Ryuji Chronos '''is another mysterious Darkus brawler and a close friend of Masters. He is mysterious and competitive. His Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Razenoid. The Dark Hex Brawlers The '''Dark Master of Bakugan is a mysterious masked monarch who leads the Six brawlers. His is incredibly powerful and dangerous with his chaotic Dark Bakugan; White Drakohex. He and Masters are mortal enemies. Blast '''(real name: Bastian Lazar) is a tricky Pyrus battler. He can always counter his opponent's attacks with his Bakugan; Evil Twin Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid. He is loyal to the king and tries to obey the prince. '''Zeke is a sneaky and deceptive Ventus brawler. He will always catch his opponents off guard with his Bakugan; Evil Twin Ventus Hawktor. He obeys the king but has little tolerance for the prince. Rina is the Aquos brawler of the Dark Hex. She will steal anything without feeling any guilt. She is very loyal to the king and she uses Aquos Gren as her Guardian Bakugan. Prince Duncan Dwyhte is the son of the Dark Master. He is very powerful as a Darkus brawler and always fights until he wins. He and his Darkus Brawlacus Dharak will do anything to win. Princess Katana Dwyhte is the daughter of the Dark Master. She is a spoiled princess but a serious battler. She will find a Bakugan in need then use it for evil. Her Guardian Bakugan is Haos Lumagrowl. Terrance is a clever Subterra brawler who knows how to get his opponent in a corner they can't escape. He can be very powerful but mysterious. His Bakugan are Subterra Quake Dragonoid and Subterra Bolcanon. He believes only using 1 Bakugan looks weak. More Main Characters *'Parasyte': A strange masked brawler that the team knows nothing of other than the fact that he wants power. His mask has red and green marks to show the face of an insect. He brawls with a life-draining Bakugan known as Darkus Drothkenoid who seems to have a rivalry with Drakohex. *'Aides Immortus:' A Brawler with unknown intentions. He uses Darkus Horridian, but there is more to this brawler than anyone knows, including his boss, Parasyte. An anti-hero rather than a villain. His past is incredibly mysterious but is known by the Six Ancients. Trivia *RP was originally meant to signify the fact that this is a Role-Play Fan Fiction, something that most other people don't do. But after consideration, RP stands for Rise to Power, so the full name of the series is 'Bakugan Rise to Power: Dimensional Heroes. ' *Masterz, Phantom, Axel, Destroyer, App, Vex, and Immortus' characters are all based off real people and their personalities. Some characteristics were altered though. *These stories usually involve general animated fighting, so G-Powers are not shown a majority of the time. Category:Fanon Series Category:Brawley X Masterz